The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor during 2009. May of 2009, the inventor, Friedrich Manfred Westphal, a citizen of Germany, made an open pollination of the seed parent Clematis lanuginosa ‘Fujimusume’, unpatented, with an assortment of Clematis lanuginosa varieties. Therefore, the true pollen parent is unknown. Seeds originating from this crossing were planted out, and the new variety was selected during August of 2009. All work was conducted at a commercial nursery in Prisdorf, Germany.
The inventor first propagated ‘Blue Jeanne’ by vegetative cuttings at the commercial nursery in Prisdorf, Germany in April of 2010. Subsequent generations have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.